1987 CAROL - Soft Doll 25" WEICHPUPPE (Squeaky Emblem) 67013
This Gotz Play Doll CAROL was produced in 1987; she measures 62cm/25" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 67013. She has "ROOTED," long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two high, side pigtails with blue bows. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with a DECAL eye design. She is wearing blue pants with a white sweater; the sweater has a special pink "SQUEAKY" mouse emblem on the front. CAROL is a non-articulated, WEICHPUPPE doll. Note: Carol's CATALOG OUTFIT varies from her ACTUAL OUTFIT: the squeaky emblem is different. See photo. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT DOLL WITH NEW SQUEAKY EMBLEM (or "WEICHPUPPE mit QUIEKSENDEM TIER EMBLEM") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and for its new, "SQUEAKY" animal emblem on the sweater. This doll cannot SIT or STAND without help (see Non-Articulated Dolls). WEICHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: CAROL *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 67013 *Height in cm/inches: 62cm/25" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE mit QUIEKSENDEM TIER EMBLEM *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll with new "squeaky" emblem *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two high, side pigtails with blue bows. *Hair Type: ROOTED *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: TEETH Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT DOLLS or WEICHPUPPE. They have SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichpuppe = Soft Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:25" Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:Decal Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Teeth